A Basketball Camp
by Nalesko
Summary: First chapter uploaded- A camp at Ryonan... What could possibly go wrong?...Almost everything?


Author: Nalesko  
  
Rating: Romance and humor plus a tinge of wackiness you find in most of my fics ^^  
  
Genre: Sure Yaoi ( have you seen me write a straight ficcy?)  
  
Pairing: KoshSen of course  
  
Warning: written by a kid who has no general knowledge (so forgive?)  
  
Note: You have nothing to worry about if you're hentai enough  
  
Disclaimer: The Characters belongs to Inoue Takehiko  
  
  
  
A Camp At School.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SENDOH'S POV  
  
  
  
Things to Bring:  
  
1. Toothbrush and toothpaste  
  
2. Bath Towel, soap and shampoo  
  
3. Hair-cream and comb  
  
4. Undergarments  
  
5. Shorts (dark coloured) 3  
  
6. Shirts (white preferably) 3  
  
7. Track pants  
  
8. Slippers and jogging shoes  
  
9. Socks  
  
10. Torch lights  
  
11. Notebook and pens (especially for hikoichi)  
  
12. Money (eating out)  
  
13. Cap  
  
14. Water  
  
15. 1 pair of casual wear  
  
16. Camping Bags  
  
17. Alarm clock  
  
18. Basketball  
  
Do's and Do not  
  
Do not eat in your own quarters without permission  
  
Do not enter the other rooms without permission  
  
Do not show indecent signs  
  
Do not…  
  
  
  
Tearing his eyes away from the list of thing he needs to bring for the basketball camp, he looks at his camping bag. He then stuffs more things inside. Poker cards, Vaseline and lastly, he sets a guitar case next to his entire camping luggage.  
  
" I'm finish at last" he says while checking his list one more time to make sure that he had everything, and it's sure going to be a lot of trouble trying to carry the load.  
  
When he got done checking, he washed up and naturally went to bed.  
  
  
  
~ The Next Day ~  
  
"Yes sensei!" Came the response from the basketball members.  
  
  
  
"Yosh Mina, you will be paired according to your erm..." said Hikoichi.  
  
"Never mind just know who your partner is and where your bunks are" interrupted Taoka Sensei.  
  
"And so, here is your assigned partners, remember, you have to team up and win points to be the winner." rammed Taoka sensei.  
  
"The first pair" Hikoichi read out.  
  
"Hikoichi and….and…"  
  
"Well? spit it out" commanded Taoka  
  
"Uh. Hai, Hikoichi and Uozumi" he gulps out.  
  
Numerous faces were turning blue; some were faulted, well not nearly as bad as Uozumi's. His was practically changing rapidly like those of the traffic colour lights. Paled green, White and Purple.  
  
"What's the problem with that?" asked Taoka again.  
  
"Nande mo arimasen deshta" replied Hikoichi hastily, and then continued to read out the rest of the pairs.  
  
The list did go on and on and most 'leftovers' were getting tired of waiting…  
  
Soon, it was Sendoh's turn to be called. 'Finally' he thinks.  
  
"Sendoh and Koshino-*san*" Hikoichi mumbled very politely, not daring to offend Koshino Hiroaka. Koshino is currently a first year and is known as Mr. grumpy to the basketball team members. And you would call him too if you saw the impression on his face, when his name was called out, mumbled out to be exact.  
  
Sendoh however did not know who this guy is and most certainly did not beg to be placed together with Mr. Grumpy.  
  
"Hai" Sendoh answered and paced out of the gym with Koshino tagging along, as Hikoichi continued with the rest.  
  
~ On the last floor. In the last classroom ~  
  
"Yo." Sendo said as he took out his hand, and waited for Koshino to take it.  
  
However, it was left dangling in the air as Koshino walked pass him to the end of the room and dropped the luggage on the floor. Sendoh stood there and 'studied' Koshino for awhile. Koshino was unpacking his items and-. 'What?" Sendoh laughed inwardly.  
  
Koshino was taking a scotched-tape and marking the territories.  
  
'Omoshire, kono hito' Sendoh added.  
  
The line was positioned in a way so that the back door would be opened to the person on the other side and Koshino would be able to use the front door without crossing his territory, how adequate. Sendoh stopped his 'research' for a moment and walked to his own corner that had been marked and started unpacking his own things too.  
  
  
  
He then takes out a paper of the activities they had to do this afternoon. Yes, they spent a lot of time unpacking. The list shows below.  
  
~ List of activities ~  
  
  
  
Time Event  
  
7.30 – 9.30 am Assemble at the gym  
  
9.30 – 10.30 am Allocation of bunks, and appointed partners  
  
10.30 – 12.30 pm Unpacking stuff  
  
2.30 – 7.45 pm Basketball practice  
  
7.45 – 9.00 pm Eating out on your own  
  
9.00 – 11.00 pm Playing of games  
  
11.00 – 11.20 pm Washing up  
  
11.20 – 12.30 pm Ghost stories  
  
  
  
Sendoh's eyes traced the lines down and down. When were they going to ever sleep? He didn't know yet, so he went on reading.  
  
12.30 – 2.00 am Free time  
  
2.00 Lights out  
  
Finally Sendoh stopped reading and concentrated back on Koshino.  
  
That guy hasn't spoken a single word since just now, what's the problem with him?  
  
Shaking his head off of the thoughts, Sendoh realised it was time for the basketball practice. Damned. They were late.  
  
He walked to the end of the line and managed to attract Koshino's attention.  
  
"Anou, I suppose we have to go down to the gym for practice." He says while trying not to sound demanding.  
  
Koshino stopped at the voice of Sendoh's and gave a approval nod, so as to tell him that he knows.  
  
After a few minutes, both of them were seen racing to the gym.  
  
  
  
"SENDOH!" hollered Taoka so loud, that the waves practically bounced off the walls.  
  
"Yes sensei?" answered Sendoh innocently.  
  
(And so the bickering ensued)… (Practically saying that the author want to make this short)  
  
"Hai" Sendoh finally said and went off to practice.  
  
  
  
~ The Scene Of where it all went wrong ~  
  
  
  
Feet's shuffle against the clean floor, "Hayaku pass!" yelled one of the players and the game began.  
  
They were having a pair team up, sort of you and your partner on this side and my partner and I on this side.  
  
Sendoh had caught the ball; definitely.  
  
  
  
He played with it, running through many players. He couldn't pass it to Koshino until he knew the level of his partner is at. So therefore he was close to the time limit, and the fact that time was running out.  
  
(30 second rule)  
  
'So what can I do?' mused Sendoh while dribbling fluidly along another offending player. 'I also can't play alone; it's so unfair to Koshino.' He almost got the ball snatched away by the others. But finally, he made a decision …'trust Koshino.' And he did just that.  
  
"Koshino!" signaled Sendoh. Koshino however did not reply, instead it was replaced by a curt nod.  
  
Right on time Koshino was moving along the flow, and as if planned the ball went smoothly onto the waiting hands of his partner. Right after bouncing pass the defender. A sound of 'whoosh' was heard and they stepped out of the court.  
  
"Yosh Tsugi da!" motioned Hikoichi, whom was starting to feel queasy as it was almost his turn.  
  
Sendoh sat on the bench hardly breaking any sweat. Koshino was rather quiet and solemn.  
  
"Omae." Sendoh nudged Koshino while keeping his thoughts on why Koshino was so uptight.  
  
In return or out of pure manners Koshino gave a glare which said plainly 'get off my back.'  
  
Sendoh didn't look taken back; instead he was starting to find it interesting. This boy or guy was trying to ignore him. Well he wasn't going to make it easy.  
  
So he leaned back onto the bench wall and sent back a look (a loopy grin was produced) which clearly stated. 'Make. Me.'  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pardon me for typo errors  
  
Arigato for reading this ficcy I'll up date it soon.  
  
Please read then review so I'll know if it is not so boring. And once again ^^ thank you  
  
Dedicated to: Akira14 my Miko ^^.  
  
And it was actually a lot of chapts , but I glued them together, give me points for that as I'm lazy to type. 


End file.
